A Boyfriend for Christmas
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: The one thing Ally wants so desperately for Christmas is a boyfriend, but not just any boyfriend; she wants Austin. Find out if a year's worth of chasing after the boy with failed attempts works this time. Christmas one-shot/song-fic to "Christmas Wrapping" -Bella Thorne's version


**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize**

**Third person POV**

"_Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong_

_Cause it's my favorite holiday_

There Ally Dawson sat in on her couch, writing away in her book for the lyrics she so desperately wanted to get out because it was basically describing her life right now. Ally absolutely loved Christmas and everything it truly stood for, but she just wanted one thing this year.

_But all this year's been a busy blur_

_Don't think I have the energy_

That summed up some of it. Ally just wanted the year to be over. It had already gone by so quickly, but now that it was December in Minnesota, she felt as if time was not on her side and decided to just creep by for the blistery cold winter season.

_To add to my already mad rush_

_Just 'cause it's 'tis the season_

Ally was going crazy to get things done this season. She still had to go last minute Christmas shopping for her parents and friends. She was twenty-five years old, living alone in her small, one-bedroom apartment complex. It was cozy, but she just wished to share it with someone. It got very lonely in that place, especially at Christmas.

"Hey Ally!", her best friend Trish called from the front door. Ally just sort of waved and mumbled a quick 'Hey' in response, not bothering to look up. Trish had her own key so this kind of sudden entrance was normal.

"Girl, you gotta get off your lazy butt and have some fun!", Trish said. Ally sent her an annoyed glare as she shut her book.

"What if I don't want to?", Ally asked stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well you're going to because I need to know what you want for Christmas", Trish said just as determined. Ally thought about what she wanted for Christmas, but only one thought crossed her mind.

"You know what I want?", Ally asked. Trish raised her eyebrows, awaiting a response. "I want to go back to my encounter at the ski shop last year. Now _that_ was worth this stupid cold weather", Ally said with a faint smile on her face.

"Well, did you at least get his number?", Trish asked smirking.

"Yeah, but neither of us ever have time to see each other. It was like that all of 2009 with Dallas so what ever made me think that this would be any different?", Ally asked sadly.

"Oh, come on girl, cheer up! It's Christmas! We should be singing _Deck the Halls _to the tops of our lungs until the neighbors call the police on us, decorating a beautiful Christmas tree with all kinds of lights and ornaments that you've collected over the years, and pretending to get drunk on apple cider so we have a reason to act like idiots in our pajamas on Christmas Eve", Trish said enthusiastically.

"Sorry Trish, that isn't likely to happen. Don't forget that you have to head back down to Florida for the holidays with your family", Ally said pointedly, completely deflating Trish's plan.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Sorry Ally, but I was supposed to be at the airport twenty minutes ago", Trish said hugging her. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too. Be careful", Ally called as Trish was walking out the door.

"I will; love you girl"

"Love you too"

Ally sighed as she walked back over to the couch, plopping down on it, bored to death. When she looked at the calendar, she saw the beautiful frozen scenery that should've made her feel better, but of course it didn't. She just wanted winter to be over with. Thinking back to spring, she did have a pretty fun time once…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Ally right?", a blond guy Ally recognized as the check-out guy from the ski shop she had visited a few months before._

"_Yeah, Austin?", she asked. They had a pretty good conversation back at the ski shop. There was hardly anyone in the store so Austin had plenty of time to talk to her. They found out they shared a love for music and a bitter-sweet relationship with the cold, but that's about as far as they could get in their encounter before Austin had to go help another customer and Ally needed to get back to Sonic Boom._

"_That's me", he said laughing. Man did she love his laugh. _

"_So what are you doing here in my father's store?", she asked smiling. She always seemed to smile when she was around him._

"_So this is your father's store huh?", he asked, a comical smile stretching across his features._

"_Yep", Ally replied popping the 'p'. "You gonna answer my question Blondie?"_

"_Well I was just taking a stroll around the mall on my off day, when I saw a very familiar looking, beautiful girl standing behind the counter of this awesome music store, so I decided to swing by and see if she would like to have lunch with me", he smirked._

_Ally pretended to think about it, "Well, I started my break about ten minutes ago and I don't have to be back for another two hours, give or take a few minutes since my father owns the store, so I don't see why not"_

"_Awesome! I mean…uh, l-let's go", Austin said nervously as he led a laughing Ally out of the store. They both had a lot of fun getting to know each other more over lunch, and even swapped numbers. It was an _overall_ great day for the both of them._

_**End of Flashback**_

"If only we could've kept in touch like he said", Ally mumbled to herself sighing. She never had the time to call him up after that, and apparently he didn't either or just didn't want to, considering she never got one phone call from him after that day. The next time she saw him was summer…

_**Flashback**_

_Ally had been dragged to the beach by Trish one day, even though they both knew Ally hated the beach, and of course when Ally just sat on her towel the whole time, Trish went off to do her own thing, ultimately ditching her best friend. Apparently Trish had forgotten she brought Ally with her and left, and Ally, being extremely bored, accidently fell asleep on the beach._

"_Ally? Is that you?", she heard someone say shaking her slightly. She groggily opened her eyes and saw Austin hovered over her._

"_Hey Blondie", she said tiredly. Austin laughed._

"_I thought that was you. You know, I've been meaning to ask you something", he said sitting by her in the sand._

"_Oh yeah, what's that?", she asked smiling slightly as she sat up._

"_How'd you like to come out with me to my boat…today?", he asked. He stood up holding out his hand for her, and just as she stretched her arm out to accept, he noticed her arm had blisters appearing on the red, burnt skin that was already there that she hadn't noticed. "Oh my goodness! Ally, we need to get you to the hospital!"_

"_But I wanna go on the boat!", Ally whined as Austin helped her up gently. She then let out a screech when he threw her over his shoulders; let's not forget he wasn't even wearing a shirt at the time. "AUSTIN! Put me down!"_

"_Over my dead body…and do you really think those small fists of yours are hurting my back?", he asked as she continuously pounded at his bare back…which may or may not have just been an excuse to feel his muscles._

_**End of Flashback**_

Another incredible day; another wasted opportunity. Ally sighed, but smiled when she looked over at the last page of her calendar. She was excited for tonight, but then again, she didn't feel like doing anything at all. Ally decided that's what she'd do; she'd go get her last minute have-to-dos done and just not worry about doing anything else for the Christmas season, especially since she wouldn't be spending it with Austin like she wanted.

Her phone started ringing around the time she stepped out the door, and she answered it, seeing her friend's name flash across the screen. "Hey Cassidy, what's up?"

"Hey girl, are you coming to my party tonight?", Cassidy asked. Ally inwardly groaned. She had so many invites she had to decline for this party, and now she wasn't even going.

"Sorry Cass, I'm flying solo this Christmas", Ally replied. Ally wasn't really the type that talked like that, but when you're friends with Cassidy and Trish, you need to learn their alien-sounding language to survive.

"Oh come on Als, don't be such a downer! You know my parties rock and I don't even have alcohol since I'm not like that", Cassidy said. It was true; they may've been the popular girls at their high school and had some really awesome parties, but they never drank.

"Yeah, but parties aren't what Christmas is for. It's about celebrating Jesus' birth", Ally reminded her.

"I know that silly girl. We go to church together. Now why don't you wanna come to my party?", Cassidy asked getting irritated at her friend's decline.

"I just wanna be alone okay?", Ally asked sighing.

"Alright Als, Merry Christmas", Cassidy said.

"Merry Christmas Cass", Ally said hanging up. She then headed to the post office to drop off a few cards at the last minute.

"Evening Ally", the guy at the post office, Dez, who was also one of Ally's friends said.

"Hey Dez, how's that friend of yours?", Ally asked. She didn't know Dez all too well, but they talked whenever she dropped by to get and/or drop off some mail. Ally loved how childish he was. Dez would always talk about his best friend who wanted to make it in the music business, but he never did tell her his name for some odd reason.

"He's blond!", Dez exclaimed obliviously. Ally laughed, although hearing him say blond somehow made her wish her blond was there…and hers for that matter.

"Um…good for him? Has he always been a blond?", Ally asked wondering why Dez found the need to address that first.

"Well he says so, but everyone else says that they think he once had dark hair that was bleached blond", Dez said. Ally just laughed.

"Bye Dez, Merry Christmas", Ally called as she walked out the door.

"Later, Merry Christmas"

Ally started thinking about how bad she felt for canceling on Cassidy, but the last party she went to was the one she threw, but that didn't turn out to well…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Austin, I'm throwing a Halloween party. Would you like to come?", Ally asked when she finally had the chance to call him. _

"_This is Ally, right?", Austin asked jokingly from the other end._

"_Yes Blondie, you'd think with that bright of hair you'd at least have some knowledge", she retorted._

"_Ha, ha", he deadpanned. "Says the girl who fell asleep on the beach in hundred degree weather"_

"_Whatever, are you going to answer me or not?", she asked impatiently._

"_Sure, I'll be there when I can", Austin said. Ally smiled brightly._

"_See you then", she said hanging up._

_**4 hours later**_

_Ally was the only one still at Sonic Boom where the party had been held, just hoping to see Austin run through the doors at any given moment. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she immediately answered upon seeing Austin's name flash on her screen._

"_Austin?", she asked in a small voice. She had been trying hard not to cry at the fact he had told her he was coming then totally stood her up, so she was about to burst into tears._

"_Ally! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!", he cried from the other end._

"_I-It's okay", she stuttered._

"_Oh gosh Ally, please don't cry! I promise I was on my way the second you called but my car wouldn't start! I would've called sooner but my phone died and I just got it plugged in so I could!", he explained._

"_D-Don't worry about it. N-Nothing really h-happened anyway", she said._

"_I really am sorry Ally. Is there anything I can do to repay you?", he asked sounding desperate. 'Why does he care so much?', Ally wondered._

"_R-Really, don't w-worry", she said and hung up._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ally sighed and started walking faster to her apartment since it was so cold outside. She was going home to celebrate her way; in other words, sit on her couch and eating Christmas dinner under the T.V while watching whatever was on.

"Is this a turkey or a pigeon?", Ally asked herself as she eyed the bird she had just put in the oven once it was hot enough. She shrugged, not particularly caring anymore, and went over to check on her other food in the refrigerator. "Crap, I didn't get the cranberry sauce!"

She ran over to her coat rack and shoved her boots, gloves, and scarf on as well before shuffling back into the snow to the only store that would be open that late at night and on Christmas. The second she walked she smiled. Not because she found the cranberry sauce right by the check-out line, but because Austin was standing right by them, waving her over.

"What are you doing here?", Ally asked after hugging him. He was really warm.

"I'm spending this one alone. I just need a break; this year's been crazy!", he said. She couldn't help but agree with that. She didn't even know him until the beginning of this year.

"Me too, but why are you-", she started but stopped her sentence when she noticed what he was holding. "You mean you forgot cranberries too?"

"I guess so", he said laughing as he saw what she was reaching for. "Here, let me get that for you mam"

"Why thank you kind sir", she said laughing along with him. The few people that were left in the store didn't mind the two young adults laughing in the middle of the isle like total idiots; they found it quite adorable and refreshing to see such a perfect couple.

**One year later**

"Here Austin, I have you a special Christmas present", Ally said to her boyfriend of one year smiling. "And a one year anniversary present. This is called Christmas Wrapping. You'll understand why once I start singing and the fact that it's your present"

_"Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong _

_'Cause it is my favorite holiday _

_But all this year's been a busy blur _

_Don't think I have the energy _

_To add to my already mad rush _

_Just 'cause it's 'tis the season. _

_The perfect gift for me would be _

_Completions and connections left from _

_Last year, ski shop, _

_Encounter, most interesting. _

_Had his number but never the time _

_Most of '09 passed along those lines. _

_So deck those halls, trim those trees_

_Raise up cups of Christmas cheer, _

_I just need to catch my breath, _

_Christmas by myself this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year._

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one._

_Calendar picture, frozen landscape, _

_Chilled this room for twenty-four days, _

_Evergreens, sparkling snow _

_Get this winter over with! _

_Flashback to spring time; saw him again, _

_Would've been good to go for lunch, _

_Couldn't agree when we were both free, _

_We tried; we said we'd keep in touch. _

_Didn't, of course, 'til summertime, _

_Out to the beach to his boat could I join him? _

_No, this time it was me, _

_Sunburn in the third degree. _

_Now the calendar's just one page _

_And, of course, I am excited _

_Tonight's the night, I've set my mind _

_Not to do too much about it. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year._

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one. _

_Hardly dashing through the snow_

_Cause I bundled up too tight_

_Last minute have-to-dos_

_A few cards; a few calls_

_Because it's r-s-v-p_

_No thanks, no party lights_

_It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax_

_Turned down all of my invites._

_Last fall I had a night to myself, _

_Same guy called, Halloween party, _

_Waited all night for him to show, _

_This time his car wouldn't go, _

_Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late, _

_Trudge on home to celebrate _

_In a quiet way, unwind _

_Doing Christmas right this time. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year._

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one._

_A&P has provided me _

_With the world's smallest turkey _

_Already in the oven, nice and hot _

_Oh darn! Guess what I forgot? _

_So on with the boots, back out in the snow _

_To the only all-night grocery, _

_When what to my wondering eyes should appear _

_In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year! _

_"I'm spending this one alone," he said. _

_"Need a break; this year's been crazy." _

_I said, "Me too, but why are you? _

_You mean you forgot cranberries too?" _

_Then suddenly we laughed and laughed _

_Caught on to what was happening _

_That Christmas magic's brought this tale _

_To a very happy ending! _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_Couldn't miss this one this year! _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_Couldn't miss this one this year!_

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!_

_Couldn't miss this one this year! _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!_

_Couldn't miss this one._

When she turned to Austin he was smiling brightly. "You were seriously chasing me the whole year?", he asked. Ally nodded looking down. Austin just started laughing.

"Hey! It's not my fault you were so oblivious!", she defended.

"I could say the same to you little missy, because I was chasing after you the whole year too", he said and they both started laughing. Everyone in the room smiled. They were having their own Christmas 'party' all together this year. All of their friends had already had Christmas with their families early that year, so they got to spend it together. Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Cassidy, and Dallas were all seated in Ally's living room. It may've been a bit cramped, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, Dallas was there, as in Ally's crush before Austin, but they were good friends now and he was actually dating Cassidy. Once Ally finally figured out that Dez's blond friend was Austin, they all started hanging out and miraculously Dez and Trish had become a couple the day before after having a whole year of a love/hate kind of denial-based friendship.

"Austin, give Ally the gift you got her", Trish said getting down to business. Austin smiled before taking Ally's hands in his.

"Ally Dawson, these past two years I've known you have really changed my life…for the better of course. And exactly a year from today is when we both finally got the guts to give 'us' an actual chance. Christmas is a special time, not only for our relationship, but because it's the day Jesus was born too. I know you will always correct anyone who says that's not the reason we celebrate Christmas. I completely agree with that, but do you mind if we add one more title to our Christmas celebrations? We celebrate Jesus' birth, when we met, when we became a couple, and when I did this", Austin said getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring. Ally was crying her eyes out by this point. "Ally Dawson, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course you idiot!", she exclaimed jumping into his awaiting arms as he carefully slid the ring on her finger while they were still hugging.

So Christmas time really was the most magical time of year for everyone and this is just one couple who had their happily ever after on that date. Austin and Ally met around Christmas, and spent a year as friends trying to get to know each other. Then they got together on Christmas and spent a year as a couple everyone longed to be like. Next, Austin proposed on Christmas and they spent an entire year happily engaged. Christmas day the next year was when they got married. Almost planned, they had triplets, two girls and a boy, on Christmas two years after, and the next year adopted another little boy who needed a home for Christmas, but they decided to make it permanent. Dez and Trish eventually got married as well and had two kids; you can imagine how crazy their holidays (and everyday life) was. Cassidy and Dallas also got married and adopted three little girls since Cassidy couldn't have children. They were all one big, happy family, but they all still understood the true meaning of Christmas.

**I hope you guys all liked this special Christmas one-shot I put together! I had the title for a while, but couldn't ever think of a story I wanted to go with it until I was learning the lyrics of this song. I also wanted to make sure everyone knew that the true meaning of Christmas was celebrating Jesus' birth, not things like Santa and snowmen. Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Please check out EmilyAnaya19 and her stories, "Treble Clefs and Trouble Makers" and "Opposites Attract".**

**I do not own Deck the Halls**

**I do not own Christmas Wrapping-Bella Thorne's version. Some of the lyrics might be changed up a little, but I couldn't find Bella's version of the lyrics so I had to improvise.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
